RWBY: Red like Roses
by Gamers13
Summary: Ruby has a bad encounter with the woman from the dust shop. After the events she is afraid of encountering anymore missions, afraid that the woman may come back and take her life. Yang helps her build enough confidence to start training again and defeat the woman once and for all. Ruby will have her revenge. This is mostly a YangxRuby story, others minor. This is my first fanfic.
1. Prologue: Red

**Take the time and read the other chapters for the story. You guys won't be disappointed, and the way I came up with this story is by an author named Kaylice that made a fanfic of RWBY called "Monster inside me" With nothing else to say, here is Red like Roses...**

* * *

RWBY: Red like Roses

Prologue: Red

I was alone in the snowy forest; it was as cold as ever still…I can't have the tension of someone watching me. I kept walking with crescent rose in my hands but off in the distance I saw a red silhouette watching me.

I shouted to the watching figure "Who are you?!" but it suddenly disappeared from the place it was standing at. I gave chase to it, I wondered if it was just another beowolf that just won't leave me alone…but there is no such thing as a red beowolf. I found it in the open field next to where my mother's grave is at….This time I was shocked at who it was, it was the woman I saw in the helicopter from the time the dust shop was robbed. How did she know where I was…I told no one (except Yang) that I was going to come here.

The woman pointed a finger and said in a rather intimidating voice "Ruby Rose…that's your name isn't it?"

How did she know my name, what else does she know about me…I replied in a tense way "I said, who are you?!"

She chuckled in an evil way "Don't you remember me? We met under harsh standards; I could've killed you like breaking an end of a toothpick with your fingers until that nasty huntress came and saved you!"

She was talking about Ms. Goodwitch which made me close to pissed off "I think your forgetting I'm here, what do you want?" I asked her in gentle but cocky way.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way of our plans and to never see your friends ever again." She said in a threatening voice. I got out crescent rose and lunged at breakneck speed, only to see that she disappeared before my scythe even touched her. In the distance I see her in the same stance as last time, she was taunting me…I got angry at this and lunged at her yet again but instead she just grabbed my neck. How did she do that, there is no way anyone can touch me with that speed.

"How do you know me?" I asked her in a unsure voice. She knew me and I didn't know her, I wondered if she knew my fighting style too.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you how? I only came to give you a little lesson." She said then threw me in the snow. The woman threw crescent rose far away behind me, I became scared because I'm vulnerable…I can't do anything without my weapon.

"Why are doing this?" I asked even though I'm still catching my breath.

"You should know already…." She replied in an imitation of my voice which sounded horrible.

_ I was scared that she might kill me, I thought in my mind crescent rose is behind me, I can try to reach it while she talks…she can't see me or I'm so dead. Or I can just run…no that's stupid, she'll be too fast for me to run away. I'm not dying here…._As she talked, I tried to do my first decision, I slowly crawled to get crescent rose from behind me, but I snapped a twig when I put my arm down. I was so angry in my mind _Damn it, can't I just have one second where I won't make a sound._ The red dressed woman turned around _I'm so dead, or I might just end up alive and dying._

I changed my speed and tried to grab it but she pinned me to the ground, I saw her hand burning up…I knew it would turn out to be worse, she became angry and shouted at my face "So you are really underestimating me right now? Well that's going to change when you slowly die!" I yelped…then she lifted up her fiery fist and jabbed my chest, I screamed as my chest puffed out smoke from the jab.

I yelled at her at the top of my lungs "Stop! Please…." It only made it worse as she got up and jabbed again, but this time on my right thigh…tears came out of me as I screamed. I saw blood gushing out of my leg slowly making the color of the snow into blood red. She laughed as I tried to squirm away from her…I called for help but what's the point, no one's coming to help me.

"The next time you get into our plans again, your friends will find you dead!" She shouted. I couldn't go on, she walked to me, took out a small pocket knife and stabbed the right side of my chest and left it there…I felt a shock there and writhed in pain, screaming even worse than last time. My vision blurred, I was going to die soon. I heard someone calling me…was it Yang?

The blonde woman ran towards me yelling "Ruby?! Ruby! Don't worry…I'm coming!"

The woman looked and saw another woman; it was Yang…"Well looks like she's coming to see you die."

I cried painfully to my older sister "Yang! Yang! I'm here!" The woman disappeared after turning around, my vision slowly faded…I could barely hear anything, blood was pouring out of my body.

She saw me and ran towards me "Oh my god sis! You're going to be ok, you hear me?!" I couldn't respond to her…. She yelled out to the forest "Weiss! Blake! I found her!" I saw the others come. Then I closed my eyes and hoped for the best…I fell straight into darkness….


	2. Chapter 1: Yang

_**I forgot to put this in the other chapter so, this is my first time ever showing my own stories in public so it's an honor to be getting great reviews from the public…I'll get another chapter up tomorrow in the afternoon or on Sunday…Ok here is the next chapter.**_

I closed my eyes and fell into a pit of darkness. I saw before my eyes remnants of my memories fly by me, _did I die…just looking at my memories makes me feel bad to go away all of a sudden _I thought as I saw more memories fly by, until I forgot about my memories with Yang…my sister. Seeing them made me tense up and cry, just by staying at Beacon for one year…I was dying for the first time in my life. We even celebrated our birthdays at Beacon…I'm sixteen and Yang's now eighteen, I pretty much lived a short life.

I said out loud "I don't want to go…I don't want to be alone. Please?!" but nothing happened, after counting to a few minutes in my mind I broke down…so many tears were falling from my cheeks. _It was just unfair_ I thought…_I never got to see myself become a huntress. Who's going to be there for Yang?! _Still sobbing, I noticed a small faint sound of a person calling me…I was confused until it got louder.

It became a sadly loud voice "Ruby!? Wake up!" I faded back to what's happening; I'm not dead but on a bed in what seem to be a hospital.

My vision was still blurry and I could barely feel anything but I managed to talk "Yang? Is that you?"

"Yeah sis, it's me…." She replied. My vision got better and I saw her sitting on my bed, looking at me with worried teary eyes. She was wearing her pajamas but I still couldn't make out the detail on it. "I'm so glad you're ok. I didn't want to lose you…not like my parents." Yang said in a shaky relieved voice. I tried to get up and hug her until I felt a sharp nerve of pain, "Don't try to get up…it's been days but the knife wound still needs to heal." She said as she was gently putting me back down into a laying position.

_Did she say for Days?! How long was I sleeping _I thought in my head. I asked her "For days? How long was I sleeping? and what about the others?" I said in a rather investigative voice.

"You were asleep for a week, it took so long for you to wake up…they cleaned the burns, took the knife out, gave you some blood because you lost a lot of blood, and they stitched any cuts you got." She replied in a hasty voice. She continued "and don't worry, everyone's fine…we visited every day in our free time, hoping you would wake up. The doctor said you were lucky to survive." She started crying after the last sentence.

"I was never that close to dying…ever, I was so scared…helpless, I couldn't do anything but try to make it through the pain. I thought I would never see you and the others again." I admitted in a shower of tears. I propped myself up a little bit so I can see everything in the room. I never saw my sister in tears in all my years of living; I became saddened that I worried her. "I'm sorry, I never should've gone on my own, and I didn't know what I was getting into." I told her, and then started crying again.

She looked up and gave me a hug "It's not your fault; you didn't know…right now I'm just so glad that my sister's still alive."

"I forgot to say, where are we?" I asked her.

"Don't worry were home" she answered in a soothing voice. We didn't let go of each other until she had to leave so I could get some rest. I told the doctor to give us a few more minutes.

"Yang, can you tell me a story?" I asked Yang.

"I don't have a book" she replied in a sad voice. I pointed at a nearby bookshelf; she grabbed a book and started reading until I fell asleep.

I smiled and whispered to her before falling asleep "Thanks for being here for me Yang." After that, I felt her give me a kiss on the forehead like mom used to do before we slept, turned off the lights and closed the door softly….

**This one felt really emotional to me, this is another one for today… please leave a review to tell me how I can improve on this. I try my best on these stories. Plus I don't know some good art for my cover so if you guys can P.M. me with a good cover for this book, then that will be great.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Pleasant Feeling

**So far, everyone has given me great support in my story so as a gift I'll put another one today. I listen to music so I can actually make the emotion I want in a chapter. Right now, I'm on YouTube before making this listening to a soundtrack of the game Catherine. The song: Lamb Game between Male and Female. Ok here is the next one.**

As soon as I fell asleep…I was taken to a place I knew that I wouldn't go for a while. I was back in the Snowy forest and at the same place where I was laying down…the knife was lodged inside me; making me tear up…the woman in red was there. Instead of hearing Yang's voice there was a pack of beowolves coming my way…even though they were far away from me, they smelled my blood. Instead of the woman teleporting, she just walked away into the forest with me laying there.

I could barely move, I tried to crawl away from the beowolves but they just closed in on me really fast.

I cried out "No, please…don't come any closer!" but they just kept on moving closer until I could feel their breath hitting my face. I felt hopeless…I looked back in the forest where the woman in red went; she was watching…waiting for me to get ripped to shreds by the wolves. I was scared for my life, not knowing if my sister will come for me…she never did. As soon as they pounced, I closed my eyes and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" then I shook awake. Yang was back on my bed…she noticed my screaming and came to check up on me.

She tried to convince me "Ruby…it was just a dream." I was crying at the fact that I lived because of her.

"It didn't feel like a dream to me! What would've happened if you didn't come…I'm scared, knowing what she's going to do to me the next time I see her!" I yelled. She was surprised at this; she didn't know I developed a fear of death itself.

"Ruby…I'm sorry; I just didn't know what happened to you. You're right…it wasn't just a dream…." She admitted to me. I calmed down but I started crying…I dug my head into her shoulder. She put her hand on the back of my head and said to me "Don't worry, I'm here for you…no matter what happens, your still my sister…I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked up at her with my teary eyes and thanked her "Thank you so much Yang, you know how to make things right…you're the best sister anyone can have." I told her to sleep with me; it wasn't too late in the night so when the doctors came, I told them if she could sleep with me…they nodded yes. We hugged each other; we became inseparable and fell asleep….The next morning, the doctors came in with a wheel chair and told me to get on it. Today was the day for me to go back to Beacon, my home…Yang pushed me out of what actually was the infirmary and into our dorms.

"Everyone is going to be surprised to see you. Hopefully they are still not in morning classes." Yang said on the way to our team dorm room. I was so excited to finally see everyone again…I had a feeling that made me embarrassed to tell Yang about.

I just told her "Do I have to go to my classes still?"

"No! Why would they put so much stress on you if you just came out of the infirmary, that is kind of stupid" She replied in a confident voice. I was relieved…_No homework and essays_ I thought to myself. But I still had one more question to ask.

"Why aren't you in classes…are you going to take care of me until I get better?" I asked in question.

"Yep…professor Ozpin gave me permission to take care of you, I'm also not the only one he said to take care of…he asked our whole team to take shifts so we won't have to miss all our classes." She replied. I thought she would be the only one to take care of me, but the more the merrier as some people would say.

As soon as we opened the door, we were hit with a surprise "Surprise!" Weiss and Blake said.

"You guys did this for me?" I asked them in a joyful tone.

"We knew you were coming back, so we just both thought of doing a surprise welcome back for you." They replied in synchronization. I laughed at how they both said it. It is great to be back in the land of the living, especially if your friends are there for you at any moment….

**I love this chapter as I typed it, who knew I had a great story to tell…thanks, to all my friends and writers that encouraged me to do this…I put those feelings in the last paragraph. You guys made me do what I love doing and shared it to not just my friends…but to so much people. :')**

**Tell me how I did on this chapter…the reviews are a nice way to improve on my typing.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Wilted Rose

_**I still can't stress enough for you guys by saying thanks for reading my story so far. You guys pretty much keep me going on my story knowing that I'm doing a great job on making cool chapters for y'all to read…here is chapter 3.**_

The next day after I came back from the dorm was any normal day I ever had…except for one thing, I stayed in our team dorm with one of my teammates. I felt bad for letting them take care of me, they will be missing so many classes until I recover…for me though, Professor Ozpin said that I shouldn't worry, they will have work due at a future date than anyone else while for me…I'm excused from all classwork.

When everyone was in morning classes, Weiss stayed with me for the first shift. We talked about many things that have happened over the days…she also told how she felt when she thought I was gone.

"I thought I would never see you again, we went through so much last year that you are the closest friend I ever had…even though in the first few days I was hard on you." She said while I was laying down on my bed, listening to every word.

"I must've made you really worried, I'm sorry about that…but I'm here…back in the living." I said in a shaky voice. I looked at her and all I saw in her eyes were just pure sadness…I tried to comfort her "Hey don't worry, we won't let it happen again…we won't lose anyone here." She looked up at me and managed to pull a smile. Inside me, I was filled with fear…I didn't want to show it so I hid it and smiled at her too.

She asked "Ruby?"

I replied "Yes?

She hugged me and said "Thank you…no wonder why you're our team leader."

Later, during free time…everyone came back in the dorm room to see how I was doing.

"You look so cute when you're on your bed Ruby." Yang admitted and pinched my cheek.

"It stinks though; I have to be like this until I can stand perfectly and walk…which will maybe be for a few more days. So for now…I'm going to be using a wheelchair" I replied and sighed. I said another thing that popped into my mind as a question "How am I going to take a shower?"

Everyone was surprised unusually "Umm…I think you are going to have to figure that out yourself Ruby." Blake said in an unusual voice.

"Can you guys help me into my wheelchair please?" I asked. Yang picked me up slowly and gently setted me down on the wheelchair I came out with from the infirmary. I realized that being in a wheelchair…I zoomed through the hallway fast, forgetting that my friends were still following me.

"Whoa! Ruby! Wait up!" my team shouted and tried to catch up. I stopped at the garden west of our dorm and looked at the rose. Everyone stopped with unusual looks on their faces.

Weiss looked in awe and asked "Ruby? Did you plant these roses?"

"Yep, I did…I'm not only interested in cookies and weapons guys. Well, I planted these roses for a reason." I replied in a voice that was only above whispering. I continued on but in a sad voice "I plant them for some reason I don't know about. It just hurts my head to think about it, but I know when one wilts…something happens to me or someone else." Everyone was at a loss for words…I looked and saw that one of my roses wilted. I didn't know if I was right since that was the only rose there. I didn't even touch it…I was tearing up in my eyes.

Yang looked at me when she heard me crying…I didn't even dare to look at her "Ruby…we'll get through this, I told you before. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore…we are supposed to get through this as a team. You're not alone." She said as she patted my shoulder. I wanted to forget about that one cold snowy night, but it just coming back to haunt me. I turned my wheelchair and looked at the sunset, snow started to fall. Everyone followed my eyes and looked at the snow falling from the sky.

The sun setted and I said in a saddening tone "This is how the night was when I almost died…except there is no blood red snow, just me looking up to know what will happen to me in the next few days…I just might die all of a sudden or just suffer again." Everyone looked at me with worried looks; I turned myself away from everyone and slowly rolled my wheelchair away from them. I heard no one following me; I turned around and saw that my teammates were still looking at me like they were frozen in time. "Sorry for worrying you guys, I'm going to take a short trip around Beacon." I said and kept going. _I just can't go on…she can't get out of my head, like she's waiting for me to give up _I thought and looked up at the night sky. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, knowing that my teammates will come and take me back to the dorm. After thinking that, I heard footsteps but I didn't open my eyes…I just let them take me away.

"You're going to be ok Ruby, just get some rest." Yang said to me. I eased up and went back to sleep….

_**My fingers just did the typing here…I thought of this one as different….**_


	5. Chapter 4: Alone

**I decided to make another chapter today if we reached a certain goal today…When I'm making this, we just hit 1,000 views on my story in 3 days. I am so thankful for your support; I just can't stop saying it to y'all. You guys make me be filled with joy to show a hidden talent that I kept hidden too long. As a gift…here are 1,000 words…Chapter 4**

**:')**

I woke up, expecting everyone to see if I didn't pass out but no one was there. That was strange to me; I was on my bed as I thought I would've been on.

I looked up and saw no one in the room, I was alone "Yang? Blake? Weiss…are you there?" I called out, suspicious of where they are…this was not like them; I got up and managed to stand. "Wait, wasn't I supposed to not stand…don't tell me instead of just sleeping for one night-"I stopped as I saw the girls enter the dorm room, shocked as they saw me stand.

"You're finally awake." They said after a long period of silence and hugged me…a little too tightly.

"Guys, you're killing me here…stop." I said, gasping for air when they got off of me. I felt a sharp wave of pain and fell on my bed, silently screaming…why was it hurting so badly? I wanted to know so much, it was just unbearable to me…I stopped moving and closed my eyes. I collapsed on my bed with everyone so worried about me. I didn't want to see them like this. I woke up back on my bed…was it a dream? I looked around and everyone was joyful to see me wake up, this time every one of my teammates was here with me.

"You sleep too much Ruby! You have to stop that!" They all shouted. It was a dream then, thank god.

"I'm sorry; I just passed out after looking at the sky last night." I said to calm them down.

They all looked at me quizzically "Last night?" they asked. I think I slept way longer than last night…well I am still recovering so I wasn't surprised when they said that.

"*sigh* how many days?" I asked with no emotion at all.

"About three days." They all said.

"You really have to stop passing out like that!" Yang added in. I just want to get back on my feet and be perfect again. I'm just starting to hate the worries my team gives me, it just makes me feel worse than I am right now…especially Yang.

"Guys, just leave me alone for a while…I'll be alright." I said and casted a gaze at Yang in an angry way. I walked out of the dorm room after putting on my gear; I can't believe I was walking…it just made me feel better to take a walk around Beacon without having to use a wheelchair. I sighed as I walked to the garden from a few nights before. I feel heavily energetic; I made it even worse by heading to the kitchen and grabbing a whole jar of cookies. Man…I missed eating these…ever since that night, I haven't thought about eating some cookies. I ate a few, then my addiction kicked in and I was done with the jar in seconds…I burped loudly as I put the jar up. "I just wish…that that night never happened; now I have to deal with guilt and maybe death itself." I said exhaustingly as I looked out at the window.

I wonder what everyone else is doing right now…_they probably just went back to classes, like any other day _I thought. I walked outside to see even more falling snow…it wasn't snowing a while ago, _I shouldn't mind the snow anyways…it's not like it's going to kill me _I thought and letted out a nervous laugh. I looked at Crescent Rose that was sitting behind my back, waiting to be used. I pulled it out of curiosity and noticed some blood on it…it wasn't cleaned at all from that night. I forgot about myself for a moment and thought of myself as the younger Ruby that couldn't defend herself from anything bad.

I noticed Yang, watching from a distance…noticing the blood on my scythe. She couldn't leave me alone for a few minutes which made me furious.

I shouted at her with all the rage that was boiling in my body "Why don't you just leave me alone!?" I looked at her like I wanted to kill her. She started to show some fear…I just couldn't stand to look at her; I looked down at the ground. _I never got angry at her like that…why did you do that Ruby _I thought angrily. I looked up and saw that she wasn't there anymore, I was angry at myself now. I muttered to myself "I messed up didn't I, I changed a lot…I never wanted this." I became depressed and didn't dare to go back into the dorm room until night time.

Before I entered the room, I heard a conversation going on…it sounded like Yang was talking to professor Ozpin "I just don't understand why she snapped at me like that…she never gets angry at me like that." Yang said to Ozpin.

"Give Ruby some time alone, she's still traumatized…don't try to help her for a few days. She needs to face herself right now." Ozpin told the team and Yang especially. I sat down and couldn't believe that my own team…and my own sister talked behind my back. Was it like that, I don't know. I saw the door swing open and Ozpin walked away, opposite from my direction.

I walked into the room with my head down "Hey guys." I looked up to see Yang, I saw in her eyes even though she was smiling fear.

She hugged me and said "I'm sorry for watching you earlier." I looked up and just got out of her hug. After putting on my pajamas I walked straight to my bed and placed the covers over me, knowing that I was on my own….


	6. Chapter 5: The Letter

I woke from my slumber. Dread filled my body, I was angry at them…I knew that it was the right choice for my friends to not worry about me for a few days, but I'm starting to regret thinking of it.

* * *

I said in a dreadful voice "Just another day at Beacon." I got up and changed into my winter gear. I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't tell who I was anymore…I looked like a monster. Tears poured in my cheeks, _I look so messy…no wonder why everyone was worried about me. _I thought. I walked outside of the dorm room to see that no one was in the hallway. That was strange, I looked out the window…I wished I didn't look, there was commotion outside where my wilted rose was at. I ran downstairs and into the crowd…"what's going on?!" I yelled. All of the Beacon students turned and looked at me; one by one…they grabbed me and started dragging me to something. I couldn't look since they dragged me by my arms, I yelled at them to stop dragging me. They pushed me into the center of the crowd, expecting someone to try and fight me for some reason until I looked at something white on the ground.

Yang pushed through the crowd and looked at me with a terrified face. I flipped over what seemed to be an envelope addressed to me…_Ruby Rose. _I opened it to see that it was from someone I wished I never wanted to see again, the woman in red.

* * *

The letter said

_Dear Ruby, don't think that your safe…I will come for you when the time is right. Right now, you should prepare for the rest of your days. You should know who I am since we met a week or two ago, I will end you and the rest of your team…including your sister. _

_ Much hate…Scarlet, the woman in red._

I was shocked…I looked at where my wilted rose was; I saw another rose but this time it was a white one with blood on it.

I ran out of the crowd…Yang was yelling at me "Stop! Ruby, what was in the letter!?" I took out Crescent Rose and disappeared in the forest. My friends leave me alone now this!? I had no one anymore…I didn't care if Yang was still following me, I saw beowolves in my path and I just slashed through them in rage and despair. Yang tried to stop me "Ruby!? Stop! I have to talk to you!"

I yelled her while slashing my way through "Stop following me!" I stopped and continued "I can't do anything…she's still out there, she knows where I live, she knows your my sister, she's coming for all of us." I saw a beowolf and fell down on purpose, I closed my eyes and waited for it to pounce on me…to end the nightmare but it never came. I heard a loud *thump* next to me and looked to see the beowolf was killed by my sister.

She grabbed me, smacked my back against a tree and made me stare into her now red eyes "Why did you do that?! You want to kill yourself now!?" She yelled right at my face, I just cried…she never did that to me. Her eyes turned back into purple, she loosened her grab and I got off of her. I ran away from her with tears in my eyes. _I messed up a lot didn't I? _I asked myself in my mind. I went to my classes and whenever my teammates tried to talk to me, I didn't look at them in the eye and didn't respond to anything they said. I just walked away, isolating myself from my team. I went to sleep that night and had another nightmare, but it was even worse than last time.

* * *

I was so cold and numb, my eyes opened into an unforgettable scene. Blood was everywhere; Weiss and Blake were lying on the ground with their eyes open, lifeless. I saw Yang fighting someone, was it me? I walked and got a closer look…it was that lady from that cold, snowy night. She was winning, chuckling as Yang tried to get up for another round, she was bleeding all over her body and even spitted out some…the woman Scarlet kicked Yang at her side and she fell down. It was too much for me to bear, I shouted at the woman "Stop! Leave her alone!"

She grabbed Yang, readying her final blow to end my sister. Yang turned her head around and tried to speak "Ruby…help me." She raised her arm in way she was trying to reach me. I ran towards them, but I was getting farther every time I ran towards them.

Scarlet was ready to end it all, I yelled at the top of my lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and before the blow was dealt, I woke up with a sudden jolt. I started crying…_Why does this happen to me?_ I thought, waiting for an answer…but it never came. I realized that everyone on my team was awake, staring at me. Tears uncontrollably came out of my eyes; everyone got up and tried to soothe me.

"It's all right Ruby…were here." Weiss said and hugged me.

"I just saw all of you die in my dream…by her. I didn't want you guys to be involved." I said. I wanted to be honest with them, just this time.

"Ruby…you can't let this go on, you have to face your fears and face her." Yang said. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She hugged me tightly and admitted to me "I didn't mean to scare you when I was angry at you…just me seeing my sister trying to commit suicide made me so angry at you." She continued "Just promise me two things…don't ever do that again…and train, I don't want to see you suffer. Not like how you were at the infirmary."

I replied to her "Ok sis, I promise." Blake and Weiss watched as we both made up and gave us a hug too. They know how it was for both of us. We went back to sleep, this time Yang was holding me in her embrace so we wouldn't get anymore nightmares, before we both fell asleep…I said "Thank you sis." and slowly fell into a deep slumber. Knowing that I will train for the rest of the days I have left until "she" shows up. I won't let Scarlet win…

* * *

_**I like this one the most out of my other chapters so far. Please a review, it helps me out a lot to tell me your opinions. Another chapter will come out tomorrow night. Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Also, thank you Kaylice...I couldn't have made this chapter the way it was without you. :) Stay great my readers...**_


	7. Chapter 6: No More Fear

**_Thanks for the support guys; it helps me a lot to leave a review on my stories so I can know what to improve on in my story that I'm telling from Ruby's point of view._**

* * *

The next day, I woke up so much energy that I haven't had in a long time. I realized that I woke up at 6:30 AM but everyone was still asleep. I quietly put on my gear and left the room until I realized that they might wonder where I went…_let me go back and leave a note for them to read_ I thought. I walked back into the dorm room and wrote a small message.

_Dear friends,_

_ Don't worry about where I went, I woke up early and went to get some fight practice at the Emerald Forest. I want you guys to not worry for me anymore, I want to get back on my feet and go back to becoming a huntress…I don't want to live in fear anymore._

_ Your Leader, Ruby Rose_

* * *

I set it down on my bed so when someone wakes up and wonders where I went, they will see it.

"I don't want to live in fear anymore; I want to go back to becoming a huntress." I said to myself. I was confident to getting back to what I want to do best, protect people and maybe save the world. I walked out of the entrance of our dorms and went straight to the Emerald Forest. I walked in the forest to notice that I'm being watched, not by a person but by Beowolves. I walked into an open field and got surrounded by so many of them; I didn't get caught off guard though…I expected it to happen.

I smiled and pulled out Crescent Rose, I closed my eyes when I heard the first beowolf lunging at me, when it was a split/second from getting me…I opened my eyes and swung my scythe fast…I looked up after that and saw the upper body part of the monster I swung at. I jumped high into the air and changed my scythe's form into an assault rifle, they tried to get to me but I was too fast for all of them. I shot every single beowolf that dared try to kill me; I landed in the center of a circle of all the shells I used which was a lot for a sixteen year old to carry. I walked away from all the body parts of beowolves exhausted and proud of myself. I walked back to the dorm room with my clothes bloody and dirty…hopefully no one was awake.

* * *

I walked into the team RWBY dorm room (which is mine obviously) and took one step into the room, all of sudden the room exploded with criticism from all my teammates which was all directed at me "What were you thinking Ruby?!" was the last thing everyone said to me in a hateful voice.

"Guys, I'm really sorry…but I made up my mind. I'm done living in fear from "her"; I want to do something that will help me be back to my normal self." I told everyone in a confident voice, despite from all the hate comments they gave me for making them worried about me. They hugged me and promised me to not do it again, I said ok so they could calm down.

Blake hugged me for the first time ever and whispered in my ear "Don't make us worry again Ruby. We all care about you."

I replied back to her in a soft voice "I will." I changed and took a shower since I reeked of blood. I went to sleep again for the next few hours, I dreamed of myself and everyone taking a photo in a group. It was the day we became hunters and huntresses, our team had a good time chatting with some old friends. I was so happy for all of us; Yang and I hugged each other since we were sisters and thanked each other for the intense years of Beacon. I woke up with a smile from my face, _I want to have a future like that…everyone would be happy and my team will be together until the end of our days _I thought.

* * *

I walked into class with so much focus I never had before…I made my team worry because they never saw me so focused on learning lessons for fighting. I even made a high grade for the first time ever that was a writing assignment (except for missions of course). That made my team over the edge for me and asked me if I was ok.

"Guys, I'm alright…just today I feel so focused on improving my skills, even if I have to write" I told them. They walked away smiling and that made me feel better. _No more making anyone worried about me. Well except if it's because I'm doing better than ever on something I think is boring_ I thought confidently.

I walked back into our dorm room once I've been to all of my classes for today, Yang was sitting on her bed, polishing her Ember Celica's…I was about to go out once again until she warned me in a normal tone "Don't stress yourself too much Ruby. I'm proud of you but remember…we all have our limits." I took her word by heart and walked out of the dorm room. I once again did the same in the Emerald Forest; except with a lot more that a huntress would think that's overwhelming…I slashed everything in my path easily. I was getting better than I was before, nothing could touch me whenever I had Crescent Rose. I remembered my vulnerability whenever I was disarmed so I practiced hand to hand combat with Yang, not in a painful way but she was teaching me and making me learn my mistakes.

* * *

I went back to the dorm room after training heavily from the afternoon to midnight. I didn't even change at all since I was so exhausted. I jumped on my bed and waited until Yang came in. I thanked her "Thanks for helping me out today." She smiled and walked towards her bed, I felt uneasy about something…something just didn't feel right. I went to bed and passed out right away. I dreamed of the woman known as Scarlet that kept haunting me...hopefully it wasn't real and it was a nightmare. When I came to, I opened my eyes to see the school gate. I got up and noticed a crowd all around me. They were looking at my chest, I saw my team and they were terrified in a way I've never seen before. "What's wrong?" I asked everyone in a weird voice. They once again looked at my chest and pointed at it, I looked down slowly to where I can see the problem…I wished I never looked at it.

I had once again a pool of blood (but this time, not even too much blood) and a knife that went inside the right side of my chest. I felt no pain but when I saw it, I collapsed in front of all the students and I heard my teammates trying desperately to keep me alive. A single tear was shed from my left eye and I hoped for the best that nothing really happened to me when I wake up…

* * *

_**I'm unsure about the ending of this chapter, I already said it but remember to leave a review...it helps a lot. Thanks for helping me earn 2,000 views...I keep on saying it but you guys made me want to go on, making you guys a story that will feel immersive to you all. Thanks... :')**_


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

**So you guys know, there will be some language throughout the story but it will be rare because I try to keep it clean. This chapter is an exception, sorry for not telling you guys sooner. Chapter 8 will come out Sunday morning...maybe at 9 or 11 AM CST.**

I woke up in a hospital bed and quickly sat up, I looked at my chest…nothing was wrong with me. Yang walked into the room with a worried expression.

She saw me awake and gasped "Ruby?"

I replied to her "Yang? What am I doing back in the infirmary?" She walked to me with joy and hugged me…I guess I've gotten too many hugs from her now.

"Don't worry your safe now." I didn't know what she meant by that but the one worry is that she's not telling me why I'm here.

"Yang just please tell me right now! Why am I here?!" I yelled in frustration…nothing was going as I expected now.

She stared at me in horror, I yelled at her again for the second time in my life…I noticed what I did and turned my head around. "Ruby…sorry, I should've just told you earlier. You're here because I found you on the floor of our dorm room, screaming and shaking violently…the doctors said you were in shock." She continued before I could say anything "Your heart somehow just stopped after that."

* * *

She started crying; I got out of my bed and hugged her. This is my third chance in living and I need to make it count, I tried to calm her down "I wished I didn't yell at you now…I keep making you sad and worried. After all we've been through…were still sisters Yang."

She looked at me and said "Thanks that actually made me feel a lot better. Your right, we still have each other…I won't let you die." I changed into my gear and left with Yang, my determination came back so quickly that as soon as I got out…I walked straight to the emerald forest.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to train for a while…don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." I told Yang. She nodded in agreement, as soon as I set foot into the forest; I had thirty Grimm surrounding me. I insulted them in a cocky voice "That's weird…I thought you all would whimper and bow down before me. Well, get ready to meet your maker." They all howled in rage which made more come, but I was not worried for that. I reached down to grab Crescent Rose but I realized that it was not there. "Ah shit…well I guess we'll do this in an old fashion."

I raised my fists and got ready for them to try and pounce me, thankfully Yang told me where their weak spots are "Try to aim for the back parts of the thigh and their heads…they can get killed easily if you hit them in any of those spots." Four of them tried to attack me all at once, that was already too much for me but all around me, time slowed down. I was still in the same speed I was.

_Concentrate Ruby _I thought to myself and went for the head on all of them since they were slow enough. I ran away from them after killing the four Grimm since there were too much for me to handle.

Yang was there waiting for me and noticed my panic "Sis, are you all right? I heard a roar and-"

"No, no, no, no everything's fine…I can tell you that." I smiled nervously and let out a laugh, it felt seriously awkward so I just walked away from her quickly. "Ruby, why did you leave Crescent Rose in your room like that? Oh wait, it's because I ended up in the infirmary for no reason!" I thought aloud. That was enough training for me today; I walked into our dorm room and tried to sleep. Hours passed by…my eyelids fluttered open; everyone was asleep in their beds. "There's no use…I can't sleep at all." I whispered.

I grabbed Crescent Rose and went over to the garden outside…there was another note.

* * *

_Dear Ruby,_

_Yang told me what was going on, it may be strange to say in this letter but come to my office after you read this letter._

_ Much obliged, Headmaster Ozpin_

* * *

Thankfully it was not from Scarlet but I was kind of pissed when he said that Yang told him. I walked into his office in silence.

Ozpin heard me walk in and said "I see that you read my letter, it seems that you are in quite a problem." I was in for one hell of a lecture.

**I'm kind of mad at this but it just popped into my head. Leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter…I think this is my least favorite out of all of my chapters. **


	9. Chapter 8: Friends Like These

**I realized that I haven't had Ruby make conversation with Blake in the story a lot, so I'm going to make sure, even if Weiss and Blake are minor, that they get some light in the story. R and Y can't make RWBY; you need to add a W and a B to it.**

I closed the door behind me, I thought that I would meet Ozpin sooner or later because of the problems I'm in right now…but I didn't expect it to be at night.

"You said in the letter that Yang told you?" I asked in question.

"Yes, indeed she did…she asked me to summon you here when you read the letter." He replied in a calm voice. I sat in the chair that was in front of his desk, he seemed eager to get his questions answered. "So, this woman that is dressed in red, Scarlet was her name right? " I nodded in agreement and then he continued "She is a dangerous person, I suggest that you stay in the school grounds…in her last letter, she-"

I cut him off "She knows where I am and my team. Professor, no offense but can you please not go over what happened so far. I'm still a bit traumatized for me and my team."

"I see…I'll tell you this. Keep on training; don't let her pull you down. Your team's lives depend on you now Ruby Rose." He said in a dark voice.

I got up from the seat and before I headed out into the darkness, I thanked professor Ozpin…even if he didn't help me as much. The lights shining around Beacon were still on so it wasn't complete darkness for me. I walked through the ever falling snow…I stood out a lot because I had my combat attire on. "I'm red like roses." I whispered to myself. Red and black made me look like a rose, which was my theme for everything…red like roses. My course was set for the garden; it was time for me to take out that wilted rose there. When I got there, the bloody white rose stopped me dead in my tracks.

* * *

"She just won't give up on me." I said to myself. I walked over to the once bright red rose and pulled out its roots, "Wished you survived longer friend." I said to the rose then threw it away.

I noticed a presence behind me…I turned around to see who it was, it was Blake "Hello Ruby." She said in her always calm voice.

"Hey, I never knew you get this early." I replied to her and looked at the time…5:30 AM

"I don't usually get up this early; I sometimes do it to catch up with my reading." We both walked to a nearby bench and sat on it. She pulled out her book and began reading, there was silence for a while until she decided to break it "how are you feeling?" Blake asked to me.

"Horrible, I just end up with these nightmares that scare me and worry for our team…"she" just won't stop until I give in." I replied.

"Do you feel like giving up?"

"No, what makes you think that?" she looked into my sad eyes for a while and then she began to read again, another moment of silence passed by.

She put up her book and looked into my eyes once again "Because it looks like you had enough…like you can't take the pain anymore." How did she know what I was thinking, I felt like I was at the end of my life.

After she said that, I began to cry so I buried my face into her chest "Your right…I'm worried for everyone. She's not coming for just me; she wants me to suffer so she will try to kill you guys too! I-I can't take it anymore, I don't w-want anyone to die because of me!" I stuttered in a shaky and depressed voice.

She caressed my hair and tried to calm me down "Shh…everything's going to be alright, no matter what happens Ruby, we will all still be friends." I looked up at her amber eyes and thanked her…I didn't realize it but I fell asleep in her arms. I woke up to see the white, smooth ceiling. I slowly got up and saw that everyone was around me, waiting for me to greet them.

I said in a soft joyful voice "Morning, my sweet team." Yang smiled softly and kissed my forehead, it was great to have friends like these.

"Well, get up sleepyhead." She said to me. Weiss and Blake helped me out of my bed; I got into my school uniform and walked with them to our morning classes. I knew that my life will come to an end but I wanted to try to train and spend the rest of the last two weeks I have with my sister and the rest of the team until Scarlet comes to try and kill me once and for all.

"I want to train for the rest of the time I have left. Would you guys like to help me?" I asked everyone in confidence.

"Of course, you have to try…Scarlet won't stop you." They said in sync.

"Thank you guys…you know how to make a girl happy." We all gathered up into a group hug, just you wait Scarlet…I will finish this once and for all…but I will be the one to survive and live another day.

* * *

**This chapter is one of the best chapters I put so much work into. Another chapter will come up tonight for sure. Thank you for whoever read the story so far, you guys make me know that there is a lot of people behind me…waiting for me to lead the journey to its end. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Fourteen Days

**Just as I promised, here is chapter 9 for Red like Roses, thank you to whomever, even though I said it too much, stayed and read the story. I it really means a lot to me…I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the support and that final push to publish this story….**

After classes, I went down to the training room with breakneck speed…not caring about bumping into anyone along the way. I immediately stopped when I got there, making sure that I had everything so I wouldn't have problems when I train.

Just as they promised, Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang were there waiting for me "You guys ready?" Yang asked.

"I'm good to go." Weiss replied.

Blake agreed with Weiss "Same here."

Then everyone looked at me, I waited in silence to think about some things _Ruby, it's time. You have to be strong for your sister and your friends. _I looked up at them and replied after thinking "I'm ready." We went in with confidence and started our exercises. I realized that I have barely used Crescent Rose after that day with the beowolves so I started out with maneuvering with it. My new sense of courage made me go faster than I ever was; I slashed at all my targets with the speed that broke the sound barrier and such precision, everyone wanted me to go again just to make sure.

After doing my second attempt which was the same as the first time, I told them "Guys, don't think I'm different today. I may have had abnormal results but I'm still Ruby." They gave me a pat on the shoulder and went back to finish their training exercises. All of our results went from a clear time of ten seconds; to four seconds…it was incredible to even think about how we did that, I thought it was a miracle.

"Phew, that was a great practice everyone!"

"Nah don't say that, you did better than we did Ruby." Blake replied in awe.

"I agree with Blake, I'm so proud of you baby sis!" Yang said in agreement and hugged me with too much pressure.

"Yang…stop…your killing me here." I got out of her embrace and gasped for air…just like old times.

Weiss came up to us after polishing her sword "Myrtenaster" and said in a voice that sounded cool and calm "As long as were a team and helping each other out…we can do the impossible."

After hearing her speech, I told her in an astonished voice "I never knew you can talk like that Weiss." I gave out a nervous laugh after that.

"Shut up! I poured out all the words from my heart and you responded with that!?" She pouted and blushed a little bit. We all laughed after that, Weiss joined in on the laughter.

I looked at the time, it was becoming late so I told everyone "let's head back to the dorm, it's getting late." Everyone nodded and went out of the training room…along the way we stopped by just for ice cream, we haven't had ice cream together since last year after we done our first mission. We finished our cones and went back to the dorm…we were all exhausted so we all crashed on our beds and passed out.

* * *

**_Twelve Days later…._**

We repeated our training for the last week, there is just two more days left until we have to defend ourselves in a battle against Scarlet…the woman in red. I decided to take the last two days off so I can spend time with my friends.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" I asked to my team.

Yang was the first to make a suggestion "How about we go into the city where the pier is?" I thought for a moment, _I always wanted to go there when I was a little girl…but what about everyone else's opinion about that?_

"Weiss…Blake? You guys want to go there?"

"Sure…let me get my things." Weiss replied in a joyful tone.

Blake and I stared at each other, not making a sudden movement until she said "As long as you are happy, then I'll go." She said it in a relieved voice.

I clapped my hands together and announced to everyone "So, it's decided…were going to the pier." I screamed with excitement, I'm finally going to a place I always wanted to go to. I changed from my combat attire into my summer clothes, Red jeans and a Black shirt with a little beowolf logo on it. Everyone did the same with their attire but in their own kind of style. We decided to leave our weapons in the dorm "Let's leave our gear in here guys. We can't just walk around with weapons like were the police or something." Everyone looked at me with worried eyes "Don't worry, we won't need them. Trust me." They felt uneasy about it but with those few sentences, they left their weapons in there.

"Well? Shall we get going then?" Yang asked in a voice of a lady.

I replied in a voice of excitement "Let's go."

The pier was packed with so much people, I felt nervous like I was going to an event.

"So, now were here…where is our first stop captain Ruby?"

I looked around and thought about going to the end of the pier for some reason "Why don't we go towards the end of the pier…." They looked at me like I was strange or curious.

I decided that because we went out late and it was almost night time, Yang looked at the sunset and said "Let's do that…I want to take a group picture of all of us at the sunset, just in case it's our last time."

Everyone agreed on it and then we made our way over there. I stopped someone and gave them my camera that I prepared just for things like this. We stood at the railing and smiled "Ok guys! 1…2…3…cheese." The camera flashed and the stranger gave back to me the camera…it was perfect.

"Guys, it's getting late…we should head back." Blake reminded. We walked home with the four of us holding hands. Nothing could separate our team…Team RWBY.

* * *

**I'm unsure of this chapter but it felt relieving for me to release it…I'll try to release chapter 10 tomorrow at night, what will happen next? Who knows except for me…. XD**

**We reached 3,000 viewers a few days ago…thank you guys so much. I want to publish a few more chapters before ending the story for you all as a gift. I haven't seen as much reviews which makes me worry, please take the time to leave your opinion on the chapter and story so far. It makes me know of what to fix.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Promise

**Sorry for not publishing this earlier guys. I was watching the live RTPodcast and looked at the time and it was already 9 PM (9/23). Here is Chapter 10; I may put out another chapter on Wednesday night or Thursday after they show off the next episode of RWBY.**

I woke up to smell something that made me crave for it, was it food? I opened my eyes to see that there was a plateful of cookies on my chest…waiting to be eaten.

I looked around the room to see who gave her the plate "No one…are you guys pranking me?" I asked into the emptiness of the room. No answer, I discarded the thought that came into my mind and started devouring the batch that stood before me…I finished it in seconds.

The door opened to see Yang looking at me with a strange look "Ruby? Did you make those?" She asked in a voice that made me a little freaked out.

"No…did someone from our team make them?"

* * *

"I don't see anyone here so I wouldn't think so." Just as she said that, our closet burst open with Weiss and Blake jumping and screaming like five year olds. I jumped with panic and fell off my bed, slamming my face into the floor. I looked up to see Yang jumping in horror and screamed like she saw a spider in her face. Weiss, Blake and I laughed at that even though Yang and I should be mad at them.

"So you guys made those cookies?" I asked in question.

"Yep, we fled before you opened your eyes so you can get confused about it." Weiss said in a bright voice. I face palmed at the fact _of course they would've done that, my whole team knows I love sweets too much_ I thought.

* * *

"Well, today is maybe our final day of peace. What should we do…leader?" Blake said in a shaky voice I never heard of.

"I just want to hang out around Beacon, spend it together with a smile on our faces. Maybe even make a scrapbook of the times we had here, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but we have to live with joy, just for one last time." I replied in a sad voice. Yang patted my shoulder, noticing I was about to cry.

"It's alright…we still have each other and no matter what, we will never be separated from each other." Yang said in a voice that my mother would use. I buried my face into her orange pajamas and broke into tears, I didn't want today to be the last time we ever talked to each other like we always do. I want to see all of us become huntresses. "shh, don't worry Ruby…let's enjoy the last day of peace until we have to face "her"."

I was still buried in her chest but I said in a voice that stuttered and was barely understandable "I-I'll try Yang, n-no more tears f-from here on out." I got out of her embrace and wiped away the tears from my face…_I think I have no more tears to shed, no more fear, no more anger, just a normal and calm day now _I thought in my head with determination. Everyone looked at me with care until our door flew open and slammed on the nearby wall…it was Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Girls, go to Ozpin's office now!" She shouted and we darted out the door and made our way to the man's office _I wonder what he wants. W_e got to his office in just under ten seconds which I think made this meeting important.

I stopped at the door when he said "I believe we may be in a bit of trouble."

"What makes you think that professor Ozpin?" Yang asked as we were entering. He was not at his desk which seemed to be a bit unusual, we looked up and saw that he was gazing out of the glass window.

"You may want to look for yourselves girls." He nodded his head towards the window, signaling us to come up and look. I was about to go up first until Yang moved me back a bit and went up to see it.

She froze in terror at what she saw "Yang? What is it?" I asked. She didn't speak nor respond to the question. Yang looked at me and started to cry, I rushed up there to see what was going on...I wished I never did. I looked high above, enough to see the town we went to and noticed a terrifying thing that was going on in it. Fires broke out and people were getting killed as I looked through a telescope to get a closer look. At the forest, the trees had lines of blood to make out a few words on it saying "Ruby Rose is a dead girl walking."

"What? W-w-what the h-hell is this?" I asked in a voice of fear.

"She's coming, tonight or tomorrow night...and when she does, all hell will break lose." Ozpin replied in a calm and still voice. I stood still at the view, speechless, feared by what will happen tomorrow by this turn of events.

"I'm going back to the dorm, I can't take this anymore." I rushed away from the scene, tears were about to fall off from my face, but it was understandable since I saw my name and dead girl walking next to it. Time advanced fast, outside was dark and silent...I lied still on my bed...waiting for someone to open the door. I had Crescent Rose next to me just in case, the door creaked open and jumped up from my bed with my weapon in its sniper form...it was Yang.

"There you were, I was looking for you." She said with relief.

"Yang? Can you sleep with me tonight? I can't sleep by myself...I'm scared of what's going to happen when I'm alone." I asked in a tired voice.

"Anything you want baby sis." I went back to my bed but this time with Yang holding me in her embrace.

"So much has happened over the past month or two."

"Yep, I can notice that already."

I cried, even though I promised no more tears "Promise me...you guys won't leave me alone to suffer?"

Yang began to cry too "I promise, you mean everything to me...I don't want to end up alone without someone waiting to greet me in the morning, or to annoy and prank me when I live about my days."

Our embrace got tighter, I didn't want to let my sister go...I don't want to suffer anymore.


	12. Chapter 11: The Battle for Our Lives

**I changed my mind about publishing on Wednesday, I like you guys so much for supporting me that I wanted to give you guys chapter 11 early. Here it is if you read up to this point….**

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of protest, Yang was not on my bed anymore…heck, no one was even in my dorm anymore.

I called out to my teammates "Weiss? Blake? Yang, where are you guys?" I put on my gear and walked until I got outside where the protesting was…there was a group that was close to the entrance of Beacon, _did something happen? _I thought. When I got closer I realized why there was a crowd, there was an army of beowolves, deathstalkers anything you can think of that is dangerous.

In front of the dark army was a woman that was dressed in red…Scarlet "Ruby Rose? Is there a Ruby Rose here? Don't tell me you're hiding her from me-"

I immediately got in front of the angry crowd and insulted her "I'm here, you pathetic piece of red toothpaste!"

She got angry but suppressed it _guess it was for later_ "ah, there you are…now, why don't you come over here and show me how good of a person you are before I slit your neck."

"Nah, I'm fine over here…why don't you come over and say hi to the folks at Beacon." I took out Crescent Rose and pointed at her with the very tip of my scythe.

She said three words and the whole battle started "As you wish." The crowd that was with me ran towards the forever relenting army, the results could not be told as blood was shed between the two sides. I hurled myself at the other side with such force that I instantly killed anything that stood in my path, I stopped in the middle of the warzone and immediately started to hack-and-slash monsters as they tried to claw or bite me…nothing stood a chance between me and the students at Beacon.

* * *

As I was fighting, I saw my team join in and started to give their all for everyone "Guys?" I called out after slashing in half a deathstalker.

Yang looked at me and shouted "Hey there Ruby! Did you start the party without us!?"

"We got your back Ruby…until the very end!" Blake and Weiss shouted.

"Thanks, you guys know how to make a girl happy, even though I said it before but you guys are the best people I ever met here!" I smiled at them and continued my rampage to get to Scarlet…to finish this once and for all. I gave chase when she fled from the battle grounds, just in time I saw her go into an abandoned arena from the looks of it from outside.

* * *

The entire place was dark but not dark enough that I couldn't see anything…that changed when lights blinded my sight "Well-well- well…you made it this far, but you won't get any farther than where you are. I'm afraid you are going to die Ruby Rose."

I insulted her in the most stupid way I could ever imagine insulting someone with the phrase I blurted out "That's not what your mom said last night!" She became infuriated with the insult and lunged at me, time slowed down and I had the chance to punch her in the face _this is for whoever died at my home today you son of a- _I stopped thinking and my fist connected with her right cheek. Just before she teleported, I saw teeth and blood fly out of her mouth…the lights dimmed enough for me to not see as far as the pillars that lay before me.

I heard chuckling all around the tiny arena "Afraid of the dark Ms. Rose?" I felt a slight touch behind my back and turned around quickly to look for my opponent, I noticed that I felt light and reached for Crescent Rose…it was gone. More chuckling echoed around "Looking for this?" Remains of my forged weapon was thrown to me, this made me burn in rage…I turned around to make a circle, flicking the finger in all directions for Scarlet.

"Why don't you fight me instead of hiding you little bitch?!" I shouted into the darkness.

She replied in a scary voice that made me regret the last sentence "You shouldn't have said that, be prepared for your life sentence." I turned my front around to see her stick a pocket knife into my chest once again, the same one that she lodged inside me on that snowy night. I fell on my knees feeling the pain, I screamed for the never ending fear inside me. The lights were bright once again and I saw her pointing a handgun at my head close enough to feel the cold metal touching my hair. She laughed maniacally as she looked at my eyes that showed fear and pain "Did you really think that you can stop me? Why did you even prepare for your end anyways? You should've been studying, getting good grades, and finding a nice guy instead of being annoying and trying to be the one to end it."

I looked at her and said in the most angry voice I myself never heard "I don't give up on my friends just for you…I know you can't even pull yourself to shoot! All the things you say are…complete…BULLSHIT!"

"What?"

I grabbed the gun and used the strength I had left in my body, which my hands were trembling bad, and started to point it downwards "In the end…you're not going to get away with this! That is what is going to happen here today!" I stood up and threw the gun to the dark part of the arena and pulled the knife out with my now shaky hands, I looked at it and readied myself with it now as my weapon…this is going to end, once and for all. Even if it may end up killing both of us...

* * *

**You guys might notice that it sounds like something you may have heard before. Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger…I'll release chapter 12 as fast as I can tonight, were almost at 4,000 views. If we reach 4,150 views, I'll upload the chapter the fastest I can and may put another chapter tomorrow. This has been a great ride to be on with all of you guys, it brings tears to my eyes to think of it.**


	13. Chapter 12: It's Over

**We just reached 4,000 while I made this…I made this as quick and precise as I can so your questions will be answered if you have any. With nothing else to acknowledge, here is chapter 12**

I locked eyes with the woman in red "This is it…I will come out of this Scarlet, there's no alternative." I said to her in a voice of determination.

"I guess we'll find out." She replied in a voice with no emotion whatsoever. I ran towards her and she grabbed my arm before my fist hit her face, I got out of her grasp and countered with a punch to the gut. She tensed up and looked at me with rage, her hands turned into a ball of flames and threw it at me…I didn't care for it since I already caught it with my bare hands. I immediately threw it back with so much force that it broke into smaller fire balls which at least four of them hit her.

She got back up and picked up the handgun, thinking that she could get me with just a normal gun. My ability of time slowed down as she emptied her mag on me, I ran towards her as the bullets whizzed slowly by me. My knife cut all of them in half as I slashed through them, then I kicked Scarlet into the ground with my knife on her neck…she showed for the first time fear.

* * *

"Don't do it." She said.

I replied to her in a voice that was dark "I think that should've been the first thing you said before I did all of this." I slid the knife across her neck quick…making the blood go all over my face and body. I immediately got off of her and dropped the now bloody knife onto the ground next to the now motionless woman. It was over, I freaked out at the blood that was all over me. I went outside to hear nothing…silence…I looked at my right and noticed everyone from both sides watching me exit out of the arena itself. "She's dead." I answered since everyone was looking at me in an odd way. The students from Beacon roared and made the final approach of killing off the remaining monsters that were born from darkness…the army fled in horror as we shot, slashed, and slammed them into nothing.

* * *

Yang ran to me and hugged me "Thank god you're alright."

I replied to her in a shaky but happy voice "I told you I would make it out." I remembered my wound from the knife and collapsed in front of her.

Before I lost consciousness, I heard her call out for me "Ruby?! Don't go yet…were going to get you help." She looked behind her at the remaining people left that watched and shouted at them "GET HER A MEDIC!" My eyes closed into darkness. I was flying down the same place as last time, memories passed by me in a blur making it hard for me to see them.

"So this is how it ends? I never thought it would be like this…especially since I got so much support from my friends." I said in an emotionless voice. I kept my eyes open as I fell into the never ending darkness. "Hopefully I didn't die for nothing." I felt sleepy so I closed my eyes until I heard a faint voice…no…it was multiple voices calling out to me.

I saw a silhouette of Weiss and it spoke to me "Don't go yet…we still need you…I need you. Get back on your feet you dolt, everyone's waiting for you." She disappeared into the darkness and then I saw Blake.

"Ruby…get back up, your so full of energy whenever I see you…your making me worried. C'mon…please?" She said in a voice that had a bit of hope.

I cried when I saw Yang, what she said when she appeared made it worse "No matter what…were still sisters. Get up Ruby, I'm waiting for you to come back and greet me like you always do. Everyone's waiting for you too…wake up." I stopped in place after she disappeared, I felt the floor and I got back up with a smile on my face…everything whited out and I opened my eyes to see Team RWBY…my team sitting next to my bed.

They looked at me and noticed I was conscious; they became shocked and called to me in awe "Ruby?"

"I'm here." I replied in a soothing voice. They hugged me and began to cry, even Blake did too.

Yang looked up and said "Our friend is back…I'm thankful your still here Ruby. Nothing would've felt the same without you."

* * *

I felt like I needed to sleep so before I closed my eyes I said "Thank you." I fell asleep after those two words and woke up later to see that everyone was sleeping on the floor, except for Yang that was sleeping with me…she held me in her embrace. I woke her up "Yang?" I asked.

"What is it Ruby?" She replied in a tired but joyful tone.

"You're the best sister anyone could have."

**Sorry if you guys got confused on this chapter, if you didn't get confused good. This is the last one for tonight; I'm dried out on ideas…thanks for reading. Chapter 13 will come out tomorrow night.**


	14. Epilogue: Brand New Days

**As you guys can tell from what it is, this is the end of "Red like Roses" here it is for the people that waited for this day….**

* * *

I got out of the infirmary a few days after the battle, the doctors told me that I was well enough to get out and see everyone again. When I walked out of there, I noticed a crowd of people in a circle…surrounding me. I walked silently through the crowd until one stranger from the crowd spoke to me when my back was turned.

He said "Ruby? Thanks…you really saved us."

I turned around and smiled at the stranger and replied in a soft voice "It was nothing." The whole group followed me until I got to the lounge. As soon as I walked through the door, the door slammed shut behind me and the room went dark. I freaked out and called out to my friends "Guys? Is this a prank?"

* * *

The lights blinded me as they turned on, then I heard multiple voices "SURPRISE!" I looked in front of me and saw everyone from Beacon, including my sister and the rest of the team with confetti and small fireworks that showed pretty colors on the ceiling.

I saw Yang and she called to me "Ruby! We did it!" I ran to her and leapt into her arms. We met our eyes for a few minutes…then; I kissed her cheek.

I blushed and whispered to her enough for her to hear me "Thanks Yang."

It took her a few minutes but then she replied with only a few words "You're my sister, I can't leave you alone." My eyes started to water and I made my embrace tighter…I buried my face into her chest to hide the tears.

* * *

When I felt like I was ready to show my face, I got out of the embrace and looked at everyone in the lounge "Well, shall we celebrate?" I asked the crowd. The crowd roared in excitement and the craziness started. Everyone got hyper on cokes and what seemed to be cookies for some reason. I ran to the table full of cookies and immediately started to devour them all, it was too easy to eat all of them…the hard part was I felt like I was going to have a long night.

**Few Hours Later….**

I jolt myself awake, wondering where everyone was. I was sitting on a pile of empty bags of cookies "What happened last night?" I asked myself. My head was pounding like I actually got a hangover…but I knew that I was not old enough to drink. No one was in the lounge at all; it was a complete mess…the only people that were in here was my team and I.

Weiss woke up and looked at me with eyes like she was barely waking up for school "Where's everyone?"

"I don't know, I think everyone left after we all passed out."

All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me, it was Blake "I have to say, you know how to throw a party." She started to laugh for the first time ever…_I just want to sleep. Where is Yang? _I thought. She was on what seemed to be a lot of candy wrappers and energy drinks.

* * *

I told them in a now silent voice "This may be suicide but let's wake up Yang." They nodded in agreement and we all laughed quietly, I walked towards her slowly and found an air horn while I was creeping up on her. The air horn was behind her head with me holding it, I silently counted down from three "3…2…1" I pressed down on the horn and it made a loud noise *Beeeeeeeeppppppp* we high tailed out of there when Yang jolted awake with her eyes burning red.

She was furious and yelled at us "You are so going to pay!" Yang quickly got up and started to give chase to all three of us.

"Sorry sis, but you needed a wakeup call!"

"Don't tell me that if she gets us…were dead?" Blake asked.

Yang heard her and replied "Oh, you should keep on running…Especially you Ruby!" It was good to have everything back to normal.

**_Fin…._**

* * *

**_Credits…._**

**First off, let me say everything I was thinking so far. I never thought that I would get so much support in a span of 2-3 weeks, I expected to have at least 800 people reading this after I finished but 4,000…I was so (sorry for the language) fucking surprised that I got that much people. I was so proud of myself from this project, I want to thank you guys so much…you guys broke my expectations sky high on this story. **

**I met someone along the way when I was making this story; she helped me so much on this and comforted me when I wanted to talk to someone about my troubles. Now, were more than friends…I don't want to tell you guys who, that's for you guys to find out. To anyone that supported me from day one, thank you…it was a great thing to finally publish a story to the public. **

**I will never forget you guys…your reviews and the fact that so much people read my story made me be filled with tears of joy. A sequel of this story will come out but later…I want to publish one shot's so I won't make you guys bored on waiting for me to do it. Don't worry…it won't be long. :)**

**Special thanks to (Read below)**

**Kaylice**

**Major Mike Powell III**

**BlackenedHearts**

**Enderkiller77**

**And to everyone that read my story….**

**You guys supported me so much and you inspired me (Kaylice's story did what I was about to say) to make this story. Your reviews made me excited and proud to make this story. Now its drawn to a close, thanks guys...**


End file.
